


Make the Most of It pt. 3

by Katcher



Series: Make the Most of It [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third part. family and baby fluff!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Most of It pt. 3

Meredith found Addison exactly where she’d found her every time she’d missed her the last few days. The blonde stood in the doorway of the nursery and watched as Addison just stared down at the little pink bundle that was sleeping soundly.

“Addie,” Was whispered out and the red head just held her hand out behind her rather than turning to Meredith. The blonde smiled softly and made her way to her wife’s side and laced their fingers together as she looked down at the baby too, “What happened to we’re not going to get attached until we know for sure?”

“I can’t help it,” Was whispered out and blue eyes sought out green after a moment, “I mean look at her,” Was said in wonder and Meredith leaned forward to kiss her cheek and nodded.

“I know, princess. I know.”

oooOOooOOooo

“And how is my gorgeous niece doing today?” Amelia asked as she stepped up beside Meredith and the blonde shot her a look, “What?”

“It’s hard enough to make sure Addison and I aren’t getting attached to her before we know if we’ll even be granted custody, now you’re attached too?” Meredith whined out and Amelia looked at her apologetically.

“Sorry, she’s just so cute. Maggie thinks so too,” Amelia said excitedly and Meredith groaned.

“Who else has already attached themselves to this baby?”

“Umm, well, Mags, Edwards might have been with me when I saw her, Alex is always down there with her so that’s a given, and Callie and Arizona are totally in love too,” Amelia said casually and Meredith just nodded after a moment, “So… Have you two discussed names yet so I can stop calling her ‘Maybe Niece’?” 

“No, we decided not to,” Meredith said and then looked up at Amelia before looking around to make sure no one heard her, “I call her Bumblebee.”

“Aww,” Was cooed out and Meredith rolled her eyes, “Why?”

“She makes this little buzzing noise when she sleeps, almost like a snore but not quite,” Meredith said this with a wistful look on her face and Amelia smiled sadly at her.

“Well, for what it’s worth, you two will be great parents and she couldn’t get any better,” Was said genuinely.

“Thanks, Ames.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Meredith?” Was whispered out as they laid together that night and Meredith rolled to face the woman who had been spooned against her back.

“Hmm?” Was hummed out as she wrapped her arm around Addison’s waist.

“I did it anyway.”

“You did what anyway, princess?” Was whispered sleepily.

“I got attached. I love her, Mer,” Addison said quietly and sighed. Meredith pulled the red head closer and pressed her lips to Addison’s forehead.

“You’re not the only one, Ads. I love her too,” Was said now that she was fully awake and could faintly make out Addison’s face in the dark, “That little Bumblebee wormed her way into my heart.”

“You heard that little buzzing thing too huh?” Addison laughed lightly and Meredith nodded as she smiled, “What are we going to do if the judge decides that a last minute hand written note isn’t good enough for us to have her?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, baby.”

oooOOooOOooo

Addison looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and grimaced when her phone started ringing in her pocket. She transferred the baby into one arm and pulled her phone out before placing it to her ear and holding it in place with her shoulder.

“Hello?” Was said into the receiver.

“Hey, princess, where are you?” She heard Meredith’s voice float through the phone and grimaced.

“Umm. I’m in my office,” She hoped Meredith wasn’t in her office and bit her lip as the baby scrunched her face up in her sleep so she wouldn’t ‘aww’ out loud.

“Really?”

“Mmmhmm,” She scrunched her own face up now.

“Because it looks like you might be in the nursery holding Bumblebee,” Addison sighed and turned around to see an amused Meredith stood on the other side of the window. She grinned at her and the blonde shook her head before putting her phone in her pocket and making her way into the room.

“I couldn’t help it?” Was said hopefully and the blonde rolled her eyes as she took the baby from her so Addison could repocket her phone. They both laughed when the baby started making her little buzzing noise and Addison ran the back of her finger softly over her cheek, “I’m scared,” Was whispered out and Meredith looked up at her for a moment before nodding.

“Me too.”

oooOOooOOooo

When Meredith made her way to the nursery a few days later, she laughed out loud at the sight of the baby’s name tag on her cot. The sticker had previously said “Baby Jane Doe” and now said “Bumblebee” followed by a cute little attempt that someone had made at drawing the bug. 

The baby looked up at her with her bright blue eyes and Meredith couldn’t help but smile down at her. She looked around before lifting the baby into her arms.

“Who did that?” She cooed as she gently traced her face, “Did your mommy do that?” Meredith then froze as she realized what she’d said and felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked down at the baby, “I promise you that we’re going to do everything we can, okay?” The baby gurgled in response and Meredith laughed lightly, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Did you like my doodle?” Meredith looked up when Amelia spoke to her and rolled her eyes.

“You did that?”

“Uh huh. It’s so cold to call them little Jane Does. I stole one of their name stickers when the PEDS nurse was changing a diaper,” Amelia said playfully and Meredith rolled her eyes again.

“You are terrible.”

“You love me,” Was retorted quickly and the blonde just smiled at her before making her way towards her patient’s room.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith was in the middle of a simple appendectomy a week later and was using it as a teaching mechanism for her resident of the week. She didn’t look up when the door to her OR opened but did after a moment when no one spoke to her.

“Addie?” The red head was practically bouncing up and down as she held a mask her to face, “Something wrong?”

“No,” Was said quickly and Meredith raised an eyebrow for her to continue, “The judge called. She’s ours,” Was said excitedly and Meredith froze before she felt a smile take over her face as she watched her wife bounce on her toes. She glanced to the side at her resident.

“Think you can close up?” The girl nodded quickly at her and Meredith made sure she knew the proper procedure and that she would do the proper follow ups before handing her tools over and making her way to her wife.

Addison watched impatiently as Meredith scrubbed out and then laced their fingers together as she drug her towards the elevator… Well, drug because Addison was practically running and Meredith was trying to slow her down just a little bit.

As they made their way to the nursery, Alex was stood next to her cot and Meredith smiled widely at the new “Baby Montgomery-Grey” nametag that adorned her bed. She shot him a smile as Addison picked her up and cooed down at her. Alex watched the two of them for a moment before leaving the room to give them some privacy.

Meredith stepped to her wife’s side and looked down at the wide eyed baby, “Ready to go home, Bee?” 

oooOOooOOooo

They’d borrowed one of Sofia’s old car seats just long enough to get the baby home and Addison was holding her as Meredith unlocked the door.

“There’s so much to do. We need a crib and toys and bottles and formula and-” She was cut off as Meredith held her hand up and closed her mouth to look down at her wife.

“I may have gotten a little hopeful when I was off the other day,” Was said sheepishly and Addison looked at her curiously. Meredith motioned for her to follow her and opened the door to what had previously been one of the guest rooms. The red head stepped in behind her and her jaw dropped open in surprise.

The room before her which had previously been the typical white color of the rest of the house was now painted a soft yellow. A white crib stood near the back of the room and a matching rocking chair was sat in the corner. There was a car seat ready to go near the door and bottles and pacifiers lined the top of the dresser that was pushed up against the wall. A changing table was on the other wall with countless amounts of diapers stored under it and Addison also spotted a small toy chest in the corner of the room.

She turned back to her wife with misty eyes and Meredith laughed softly at her, “You like it?” Was asked tentatively and Addison gently laid the sleeping baby down in her crib before pulling Meredith into a crushing hug.

“I love it, bear. I love it.”

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith woke in the middle of the night to cold sheets and opened her eyes to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 3:24 am. She sighed and rolled out of the bed before padding her way to the room next to her own and pushing the slightly ajar door more fully open. 

A smile started on her face before she could help it as she took in the scene before her. Addison was sat asleep in the rocking chair with the baby cradled against her chest asleep as well. The blonde took a photo of the two of them before deciding that she probably shouldn’t let her wife sleep in the chair. 

The blonde gently lifted the baby off of her and laid her down before squatting in front of her wife and running her fingers softly over her cheek, “Addie, wake up, princess.”

The red head grumbled as she woke and Meredith grinned when she finally opened her eyes. She looked down in panic before realizing that Meredith was who had woken her up and that she had just put the baby down. She sighed in relief as she looked at her wife.

“I would have gotten up with you, darling.”

“She wasn’t crying. I just couldn’t get over the fact that she was here and had to come hold her,” Was said quietly and Meredith smiled at her adorable wife.

“Well, it’s after three in the morning. You should probably get some proper sleep, princess,” Was whispered out and Addison nodded before standing and taking Meredith’s hand as she left the room.

They settled together in the bed and Meredith pulled Addison into her arms, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

oooOOooOOooo

They had been granted a week off each in order to get the baby all settled and were now on the way to the hospital for their first day back since they’d officially adopted her.

“You wanna drop Bee off or do you want me to do it?” Addison shook her head playfully at her wife who was carrying the baby in her carrier.

“You know, we did give this child a name,” Was said playfully and Meredith shrugged.

“Bumblebee suits her,” Was said and Meredith then fished her pager out of her pocket as it beeps, “I guess surgery gets to decide for us today,” Was said apologetically as she leaned up and pecked Addison’s cheek. The red head took the carrier from her and Meredith bent and kissed the baby’s forehead, “Have a good day, Jaycee!”

oooOOooOOooo

“Okay, I’ve waited too long. Where is my adorable niece at?” Was said as Amelia entered the patient’s room that Meredith was currently in doing a routine checkup.

“Amelia. I’m in the middle of something here,” Meredith said with a clear ‘get out of here’ look.

“Oh, don’t let me stop you. I have five nieces and I love them to pieces,” Was said from the patient and Meredith looked down at her.

“You’re not helping,” Was huffed out and Meredith looked up at Amelia, “She’s in the daycare if Addison hasn’t gone down there to get her yet because Lord knows she can’t stay away from that baby for more than ten minutes.”

“I can go get her?” Was practically squealed out and Meredith nodded.

“Yeah, go ahead. Bring her to the cafeteria. I was going to get lunch anyway,” Was said and fell on deaf ears as her ‘sister’ practically ran from the room, “Well, it looks like everything is healing nicely.”

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith made her way down to the cafeteria and grabbed a salad before sitting down. She smiled when Amelia sat down across from her with Jaycee and bounced her lightly. The baby gurgled happily and Amelia squealed again.

“How stinkin’ cute is she?” Was said as she ran her fingers gently over soft blonde curls, “Yes you are. Yes you are,” Was cooed out and Meredith almost laughed at the stares that Amelia was earning and had yet to notice.

“You’re going to scare her, Ames,” Was said playfully and Amelia glared at her.

“I am not,” She stood and handed the baby to Meredith before moving to grab her own lunch. Meredith looked up from the smiling child when someone sat down next to her and saw Addison reach for her.

“I was looking for you. It appears that someone took you from the daycare without telling me.”

“Hey, don’t look at me. Amelia’s the one who went and got her,” Was said as Meredith poked the baby gently on the tummy and reveled at her laugh. Amelia shot her another glare as she sat down and opened her own lunch.

“So, Jaycee what?” Was asked and Addison smiled at Meredith who was playing peekaboo with the child in her arms before answering the neuro surgeon.

“Alexandra,” Was said quietly and Amelia nodded before glancing at the blonde who was still playing with her baby.

“She’s going to be a neuro surgeon,” Was said a few moments later and Meredith looked over at her like she was crazy, “It’s true. I’m going to make it my mission for her first word to be something like hypothalamus too just to bug the two of you.”

“She’s probably going to grow up to hate this hospital as much time as she’s going to spend in it,” Was said by Addison who had turned the baby in her lap so she was now facing her.

“Mer grew up in this hospital,” Was pointed out and the red head looked at her wife for a moment before shrugging. 

“Maybe.”

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith was the one to pick Jaycee up from the daycare a few weeks later being that Addison had a surgery scheduled for that evening. She thanked the nurse over the kids and held the baby on her hip as she settled the diaper bag on her shoulder.

“You wanna go see mommy?” Was cooed out and the baby just stared at her with large blue eyes and tangled a chubby hand into Meredith’s blonde hair, “I’m going to take that as a yes and we’ll go sit in the gallery for a few minutes,” Was said as she pushed the button for the elevator.

“Hey, little Bee,” Was said as soon as the doors opened and Meredith looked up from the baby to see Maggie stood in front of her, “Someone turned two months old today,” Was cooed at the baby as Meredith stepped into the elevator. Maggie raised her eyebrows questioningly as she held her hands out and Meredith transferred Jaycee into her arms.

“Yeah, Addie’s not too happy that she’s working tonight. It’s not like she’s going to remember if we did anything when she hit two months,” Maggie laughed in response as she bounced the baby around on her hip and smiled at her giggles, “Where are you headed?”

“I have a bypass,” Was cooed towards the baby rather than said normally at Meredith.

“I swear between you and Amelia, she’s going to be so confused that her first words are going to be something like “triple bypass hypothalamic aneurysm”,” Meredith raised her eyebrows at her sister and Maggie laughed.

“But how cute would that be?” The blonde just rolled her eyes as the elevator stopped and took the baby back. She said goodbye to her sister as she made her way towards OR 3 where her wife was currently operating. 

Meredith sat down in the gallery and turned the baby so she was facing the OR while she watched her wife.

“Meredith?” The blonde looked down from where she had been looking at the baby to see Addison looking up at her, “Is there any reason that our baby is watching a surgery?” Her voice floated through the intercom again and Meredith looked back to make sure that her side of it was on as well.

“It’s not like she’s going to remember it, Ads,” Was said and she got up and stepped closer to the glass so Addison could more fully see her, “Plus look at how cute she is,” Was said with a cheeky grin and Meredith heard Addison’s resident laugh before she shot her a glare and quickly coughed to cover it up, “I could have taken her to watch Maggie’s bypass?”

“Just don’t keep her up too late, yeah?”

“Yes, dear.”

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith had Jaycee a few weeks later. She’d just walked into the hospital to start her shift and stopped to talk to Bailey about something. Her pager started going off and she finally located it and her eyes widened. She glanced around, apologized to Bailey, and handed her child to Amelia who looked at her in confusion as she held her.

“Sorry! 911. Just drop her off for me please?” Was said quickly as Meredith ran through the hospital. Amelia watched her go before looking down at her niece and smiling at her.

“You don’t wanna go to daycare do you? You wanna play with Aunt Amelia,” The baby laughed at her and Amelia nodded, “I’m going to take that as a yes and we’re going to go look at brain scans.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith made her way down to daycare later that day to check on the baby and frowned when she didn’t see her. She asked the nurse only to be told that Jaycee had never been dropped off and no one had seen Amelia either. 

Meredith groaned as she made her way up to neuro and saw that Amelia wasn’t in her office. She checked the board and found that the woman was in surgery. The blonde, now slightly panicking, made her way to the gallery and flipped the intercom on.

“Amelia Shepherd,” The brunette looked up in alarm and raised her eyebrows, “Where is my child?”

“Owen has her,” Was said nonchalantly as she looked back down. Meredith growled but left the room and made her way down to the pit. She located Hunt quickly and felt her fear rising when she didn’t see Jaycee.

“Hunt?” He looked up from a clipboard, “Do you have Jaycee?”

“Umm, no. I got called on an emergency. Kep has her,” Was said before he walked off towards another patient who had just come in and Meredith breathed in deeply before asking around to see where April was.

When she finally found her, Jaycee wasn’t with her either, “Callie has her,” Was said and Meredith was starting to really freak out the longer she went without finding her child. After finding Callie and being told that Alex had her she was beyond agitated and after being told that Arizona had her from Alex should could have screamed. 

She picked her phone up and hit her speed dial before hearing Addison pick up, “Yes, you are. And your mama’s in so much trouble,” Was cooed out before she actually spoke to Meredith, “Hello?”

“You have her?” Was breathed out in relief as she started towards Addison’s office.

“Yes, I have her. Wilson dropped her off to me about half an hour ago,” Was said and Meredith opened the door to her office and hung her phone up when she saw the baby sat on Addison’s desk while Addison kept a firm hand behind her so she wouldn’t fall over, “I thought you were going to drop her off this morning?”

“I was and then I got a 911 page and I handed her to Amelia and asked her to drop her off for me and she said she would but apparently she had other plans and then she gave her to Hunt and he gave her to Kepner and she gave her to Callie who gave her to Alex and the list goes on and on. I’ve been tracking her down forever now,” Was said somewhat breathlessly and she reached for the baby and lifted her into her arms, “I’m so sorry, Bumblebee.”

“I’m sure she doesn’t care. She probably had the time of her life,” Addison said and Meredith laughed lightly in response. Addison looked down when her pager beeped and looked up at her wife, “Think you can get her to daycare this time?”

“Absolutely.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Get her up. She hates that,” Was said as Alex flopped down on the couch in the living room where Meredith was sat in the floor with the baby on her stomach on the floor in front of her.

“She has to have a certain amount of tummy time, Alex. You know that,” Was said as Meredith tried to keep the baby entertained so she would stop pouting, “I usually make Addie do it because I can’t stand the puppy face but she’s at that conference,” Alex nodded in understanding and looked at the baby again.

“How long’s she been down there?”

“Only about five minutes,” Was responded and Alex bent and picked her up before standing and walking into the kitchen. Meredith opened her mouth to protest but sighed and got up to follow them. She found him rambling through the kitchen and saw that he had placed Jaycee in her highchair, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I don’t like the face either. Just don’t tell Addison,” Was said from where the man was still bent looking for something. He finally stood up with a bottle of water in his hand and took a drink of it, “What Red doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

“And what happens when it’s past time for her to crawl and because Uncle Alex picked her up, she can’t?” Was asked and he rolled his eyes before grabbing a jar of baby apple sauce and sitting down in front of Jaycee’s highchair.

“Tell your mama that you’re a little genius and you don’t need tummy time,” Was said as he spooned the apple sauce into her mouth. She gurgled happily and Meredith shook her head before sitting down on a stool beside him and cooing at her daughter.

oooOOooOOooo

Addison answered her phone later and was immediately startled by the sound of her wife crying as she tried to speak to her, “Woah, Meredith, baby, what happened? Is Jaycee okay?”

“Yes,” Was cried out and Addison’s fears were slightly alleviated.

“What’s wrong then, bear?” Was asked as she mentally prepared herself for the worst.

“She-” The blonde sniveled here, “She rolled over,” Was sobbed out and Addison was quiet for a moment before feeling a smile spread across her lips.

“Meredith,” Her wife finally answered her after she listened to her praise her daughter, “You’re crying because she rolled over?”

“She did so good, Addison,” Was cried out and Addison finally laughed at the situation, “Don’t laugh at me. My hormones are all over the place from not having any sleep and my nerves are shot from not doing anything except playing peekaboo all day.”

“I know, sweetheart. Face time me so I can see that sweet face please.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Meredith!” Was yelled from downstairs and the blonde ran down the steps two at a time with her makeup half-finished and her hair still dripping wet. She stepped into the living room to see Addison sat on the floor, “Look at her. She’s sitting all by herself!” Was exclaimed and Meredith breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped closer to them and kneeled down in front of Jaycee.

“Go, Bee! You’re so smart,” Was said as she leaned forward and kissed the baby’s forehead. She then pulled back and kissed her wife’s cheek, “I will be right back,” Addison nodded and turned her attention back to her baby as Meredith ran back upstairs.

The blonde reappeared about five minutes later with her makeup finished and her damp hair in a bun, “Ready?” The blonde nodded and Addison hoisted Jaycee up and onto her hip before following Meredith out to the car.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith was home a few weeks later with Amelia there helping her figure out the best plan for an upcoming surgery. Meredith had been in the kitchen when Amelia’s voice floated into the room from the living room, “Hey, Mer?”

“Yeah?!”

“Where’s Bee?” Meredith continued doing what she had been doing as she answered her.

“On the mat!”

“Umm.. No?” Was said confusedly and Meredith dropped everything in her hands as she ran into the room. The mat had been abandoned and her daughter was not visible. She felt panic starting to rise in her and frantically started running around the room. It was Amelia’s voice that finally stopped her, “Oh my gosh! She’s crawling!” Was said and Meredith looked up to see Amelia pointing. The baby then crawled out from behind the couch where’d she’d been just out of their sight and Meredith couldn’t have contained her tears if she wanted to.

She pulled her phone out quickly and facetimed Addison. The red head answered confusedly and Meredith didn’t say anything before flipping the camera around. She then watched her wife become a complete crying mess as well, “She’s crawling, Addie.”

oooOOooOOooo

The next few weeks were spent baby proofing the house and installing baby gates everywhere. The two women, with the help of Karev, Maggie, and Amelia, finally got the job complete and Jaycee happily explored to her little heart’s content. 

She’d started to make lots more noises and sounds and this had prompted everyone who came in contact with her to try and get her to say her first word. Meredith had found Addison countless times holding the baby and telling her to “say mommy!” over and over again as she blew raspberries on her stomach and tickled her.

The blonde had had her own moments of trying to get her to “say mama!” but nothing had come out of anyone prompting her just yet. They could see her concentrating and knew she was on the verge of saying something, they just both hoped neither of them were at work or in surgery and missed it.

Meredith had bathed her that night and the two of them were putting her to bed. The blonde looked down at the baby who just blinked up at her as she tried to eat her toes and smiled, “Come on, just say mama. You know you want to,” Addison smacked her then and Meredith smirked at her.

“She clearly wants to say mommy. Don’t you baby?” Was cooed out and Meredith shook her head at her wife. They both turned back to the baby though when she started making noises.

“Ma” Both sets of eyes widened comically and Meredith felt Addison grip her hand and squeezed back in acknowledgement, “Ma-malig-nant,” Was finally said. Somewhat broken and somewhat strained but clear as to what it was. Meredith froze and looked at Addison before sighing.

“Get Amelia Shepherd on the phone right now,” Addison just handed her cell over and Meredith called Amelia and put the phone to her ear as Addison cooed at and praised her daughter.

“Hello?”

“Jay, said her first word,” Was said as she reached out and tickled her daughter gently.

“That’s great! What was it?”

“Oh you’re going to love this… It was malignant,” The line was silent for a few beats before maniacal laughter broke through the phone. Meredith rolled her eyes, “It’s not funny, Amelia. When the hell did you even have the time to do that?”

“I go see her in daycare, Mer. I can’t believe she actually said that though!” She broke off into laughter again and Meredith finally just hung up.

“Well, whatever the first word, it was a first word,” Was cooed as she took the baby from Addison’s arms, “And now it’s bedtime, squirt.”

oooOOooOOooo

As Meredith laid in bed that night with her arms around her wife and a smile permanently etched on her face from the thought of her daughter, she realized that she truly had everything she’d ever wanted. She tightened her hold on Addison and felt the woman snuggle into her farther before she spoke up.

“I can hear you thinking, bear. What is it?” Meredith pressed a kiss to the woman’s hair and grinned softly.

“I was just thinking.. That my life has turned out perfectly and three years ago I never would have thought that it would. I love you and I just want to say thank you for being you and for loving me.”

Addison was silent for a few moments and Meredith thought she’d fallen asleep before she spoke up again, “You never ever have to thank me for loving you, Meredith Montgomery-Grey. That’s something I’ll never think twice about. And as far as our lives? Mine is perfect too, darling. Just perfect. So thank you.”


End file.
